robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the seventh of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was originally broadcast on May 14, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on August 23, 2002 on BBC Two. *Heat G was the fourth and last time that a lower seed won the heat, the other occasions being Heats B, J, and N of the Fourth Wars. *This heat was the only time Tornado failed to get past the heats, and it was the only top 12 seeded robot not to reach the heat final that series. *This heat marked the end of both Gravedigger and Diotoir's main series campaigns. Coincidentally, both robots fought Tornado in this heat. *Heat G was the marked occasion of several robots using weapons for one time, as Hydra wielded a flipping arm (without an axe), Sabre Tooth wielded a shredding weapon, and Gravedigger wielded a spiked axe. *Spawn Again (appearing in black for the first time) set two times in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. **Spawn Again vs Evolution is ranked equal 12th, at 21 seconds. This battle was also Spawn Again's first Out of the Arena flip. **Spawn Again vs Diotoir is ranked equal 28th, at 32 seconds. *Evolution's battle with Sabre Tooth was a subject of controversy, because the House Robots attacked Evolution for no reason. As compensation, the judges put it through to Round 2. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Tornado (12) vs Gravedigger Gravedigger missed its first blow with the axe but managed to get a few on Tornado. Tornado then got around the side of the wedge-shaped machine ramming it into the arena wall and then shoved it into another wall where its machinery stopped working. Gravedigger was then counted out by Refbot, Sir Killalot then took the Series 3 semi-finalist to the flame pit to be "cremated" and then dumped it into the pit where it was "buried". Winner: Tornado Diotoir vs Dome Immediately as the two machines approached each other (rather sluggishly), Diotoir overturned Dome with its scoop, where the latter couldn't self-right. The Irish robot then preceeded to shove Dome down the pit, eliminating it from the competition and giving Diotoir an easy win. Winner: Diotoir Evolution vs Sabre Tooth Evolution started defending itself with the spinning blade with Sabre Tooth cautiously approaching it before charging into it. Sabre Tooth then lost its weaponry after striking Evolution's MDF side since the chain had come off. Both robots then ran rings around each other, before Sergeant Bash then came out of his CPZ and crumpled into the wooden bodywork of Evolution and then Sir Killalot also attacked Evolution, bending its turret which resulted in Refbot giving both house robots a yellow card. The fight then went to a judges decision, and on the benefit of the doubt awarded it to Evolution. Winner: Evolution Spawn Again (13) vs Hydra Spawn Again quickly overturned Hydra but Hydra immediately recovered before driving onto the front of the Essex machine where it was thrown again but then self-righted for the second time. Spawn Again then threw Hydra on its back twice more where afterwards it stopped moving. Spawn Again then got Hydra near the wall where it was attacked by Matilda and then the 13th seed then tried to get Hydra over the fence but failed both times so left it to be dealt with by Sir Killalot and Matilda. Hydra was counted out and then taken to the pit of oblivion. Winner: Spawn Again Semi-Finals Tornado (12) vs Diotoir Both dashed out, Diotoir missed its first flip on Tornado, Tornado then shoved the Irish machine near Sergeant Bash where it escaped being set on fire before dodging Sergeant Bash again. Tornado then rammed into Diotoir a few times ripping off bit of fur with its disc every time it hit Diotoir. The 2 robots then shoved against one another having a pushing contest before Tornado rammed Diotoir more times. After Tornado shredded more bits of fur from Diotoir, the Irish robot then proceeded to hit the pit release button and then Tornado seemed to have lost power, and Diotoir pushed it in the pit. Diotoir almost drove in as, but still gained a win, to show Tornado the benefits of having a lot of experience. On the Tornado website, the team claimed that they lost drive on one side to allow Diotoir to push them into the pit. Winner: Diotoir Spawn Again (13) vs Evolution After Evolution spun its blade trying to defend itself from the Essex machine, but Spawn Again quickly came in and threw Evolution on its back where it couldn't self-right. Spawn Again then pushed the tank-like machine towards the arena wall where it was thrown clean out of the arena. Winner: Spawn Again Final Spawn Again (13) vs Diotoir As soon as activate was called, Spawn Again flipped Diotoir up and over, the Irish robot then in a failed attempt to right itself, made both of its eyes fly off. After Spawn Again pressed the pit release, the Refbot counted Diotoir out. Sergeant Bash came in and set the Irish machine on fire where it was put out by Refbot before Sergeant Bash set it alight again and was also attacked by Matilda, Spawn Again was the heat winner despite having its flipper jammed open throughout the majority of the fight after Diotoir had been overturned. Heat Winner: Spawn Again Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA